


Sparks Flew

by ashtnoirwin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, i guess, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtnoirwin/pseuds/ashtnoirwin
Summary: Based on this prompt I found somewhere on Tumblr and has been hanging out in my ideas file for ever: You walked into the room and a light burst. And now you won’t shut up about how sparks literally flew when we met.





	Sparks Flew

**Author's Note:**

> also posted this on my [tumblr](https://yoonleader.tumblr.com/post/169183794753/sparks-flew-chanbaek)

Some people might love it when people asked them how they met their lover, Chanyeol doesn’t. It annoys the hell out of him. Not because he doesn’t like the story, but because Baekhyun gets too excited and won’t shut up about it for the next three months. Baekhyun loved telling the story of how they met. Like as soon as someone or something reminded him of it, he would remind Chanyeol of it all the time.

Chanyeol loved Baekhyun more than anything, and in the beginning he thought it was cute. But five years later, having heard that stupid story a five million times already, it was just plain annoying.

It had been exactly 150 days since anyone had brought it up, not that Chanyeol was counting.

Day 151 started as usual, the sun peeking through their curtains, making Baekhyun’s skin shine a beautiful bronze shade. Every single time Chanyeol woke up to this sight he just couldn’t believe that he was dating an actual God, the god of annoyance but a god nonetheless. He always woke up before Baekhyun, so he always had the pleasure to that.

This morning Baekhyun was on his side, his back towards Chanyeol, the blankets only covering the lower half of his body. Chanyeol let his fingers ghost over his boyfriend’s side, causing the sleeping boy to shudder a bit. A second later, he rolled over, eyes blinking open for a second before groaning and making grabby hands towards Chanyeol.

“Stop tickling me in the middle of the night and hold me, Yeollie.” he rumbled, his sleepy morning voice still making Chanyeol feel a whole lot of things, even after five years.

He didn’t reply, he just wiggled himself closer to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around him, pressing a soft kiss against his forehead. Baekhyun sighed, throwing his arm across Chanyeol’s waist before completely melting into his broad chest. It took the smaller boy only a few seconds to fall asleep again.

Chanyeol loved mornings like this more than anything. His boyfriend quiet and soft, just clinging to him like a little koala. He pressed his nose in Baek’s hair, his smell was a mix of Chanyeol’s shampoo, sweat, yesterday’s sex and that one scent he can’t describe other than just _Baekhyun._

Another thing Chanyeol would never get annoyed of was Baekhyun waking up. The way he pressed himself closer to Chanyeol before rolling away from him. The groan he never failed to let out before starting to complain about how it was too early to wake up.

Chanyeol just smiled fondly. “It’s nine am, Baekkie.”

“Exactly, that’s like the middle of the night. Why am I even awake, Chan?”

He leaned over to kiss his boyfriend, getting him to shut up. Baekhyun smiled into the kiss, humming in contentment. They kissed for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence.

“So, tell my Baek, why are you awake?” Chanyeol asked, even though he already knew the answer. Baekhyun was hungry and needed his boyfriend to make him breakfast and coffee. Chanyeol being the perfect boyfriend he was, got up without a complaint to do so.

He loved making breakfast for Baekhyun. It always ended up in Baekhyun getting too impatient and lonely in bed to wait for breakfast in bed so he’d just get up, dress himself in one of those sweaters that was even oversized for Chanyeol and waggle into the kitchen to wrap himself around his boyfriend.

Today seemed to be no different, as he heard his boyfriend go through the closet as Chanyeol was making him some eggs and bacon. The sun disappeared behind a cloud, making the kitchen a whole lot darker, so as Baekhyun stepped into the kitchen Chanyeol pressed the lightswitch.

The kitchen was enlightened for a second, but by little sparks instead of the usual light shining from the bulb that had exploded. Baekhyun screamed, but Chanyeol wasn’t sure if it was because it had scared him or out of sheer glee because-

“THIS IS HOW WE MET, CHANYEOL!” He screamed through the kitchen. “I walked into your kitchen with Minseok and _that_ light burst!”

Chanyeol huffed, he was too fond of his boyfriend’s happiness to be too annoyed to hear the stupid story again. “I know, Baek, I was there.”

“Five years later and sparks still fly when we meet!” Baekhyun hummed, wrapping himself around his boyfriend with a big smile on his face.


End file.
